L'ordre des ombres
by MALOU0810
Summary: L'ordre 66. La fin des jedi est une question de minutes. Mais le côté lumineux de la force, qui, depuis Mortis, influe sur le destin de la galaxie, ne l'entends pas de cette oreille! Et si l'Ordre n'était pas aussi terrassé que le suppose les Siths? Et si il survivait, à travers la Galaxie! A mort l'Empire, et Vive la République! L'ordre jedi n'a pas dit ses derniers mots!
1. Chapitre 1 Survie partie 1

L'ordre des ombres

Chapitre 1,_ Survie, partie un_

* * *

><p>Bonjour à tous. Ceci est ma première fanfiction ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Sachez toutefois que je ne m'appuie pour mes fanfictions star wars que sur le « canon » de George L. : Les 6 films, THE CLONE WARS et REBELS.<p>

Cette fanfic raconte une autre version de ce qui s'est passé en 19 AV BY, juste après le tristement célèbre Order sixty-six.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer : je ne possède pas de licence STAR WARS et je renonce donc à tripler mon argent de poche en vendant cette fanfiction.<p>

* * *

><p><em>-19 AV BY, planète de Mortis, palais du père.<em>

Le palais du père était désert. Le père était mort. Le fils était mort. La fille était morte. La planète était livrée au chaos.

Ce fut sans doute pour cela que rien ni personne ne réagit tout de suite quand le seigneur noir des siths, Dark Sidious, prit le pouvoir dans toute la galaxie, extermina l'ordre jedi et pervertit l'élu, faisant de ce fait basculer la force du coté obscur, pour la première fois depuis près de trois-mille ans.

Mais dans les recoins sombres du palais, dans les terres désolées de la fille, et même dans quelques coins des territoires du fils, la force cosmique se réveilla. Nombre de jedi étaient morts dans le but de détruire l'ordre des siths, et très peu parmi leurs âmes étaient satisfaits de la tournure des choses. Alors, puisant dans les réserves d'énergie du noyau de la planète, ils se mirent d'accord pour changer le destin de la galaxie.

Et la force se déchaîna.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_-19 AV BY, planète de Coruscant, entre le bureau du chancelier suprême Palpatine et le sol. _

Mace Windu tombait.

Il n'en revenait pas. Son sabre avait disparu. Ses vêtement et sa peau étaient carbonisés. Sa main droite n'existait même plus. Ses frères d'armes, Kit Fisto, Agen Kolar et Saesiie Tiin étaient morts. Le chancelier avait gagné.

A demi inconscient, il finit par tomber totalement dans les pommes, renonçant à lutter. L'ordre millénaire des jedi était perdu, la république et la démocratie étaient en péril. Et surtout, l'élu avait rejoins le côté obscur! Non mais quel imbécile, pensa Windu, en se donnant une belle claque mentale. Il aurait du faire enfermer le jeune homme après ses révélations sur Palpatine, et surtout, il n'aurait pas du prendre ces trois jedi là face au seigneur noir des siths! Lui seul avait déjà combattu un être doué de force au sabre laser, tandis que Kolar et Tiin n'avait jamais fait plus que quelques entraînement ordonnés par Yoda après la découverte de survivants siths. Quant à Fisto, le seul véritable duel qu'il avait disputé était celui contre le général Grievous, une plaisanterie par rapport à Palpatine.

Assommé, Mace Windu ne se vit pas tomber sur la banquette arrière d'un speeder décapotable. Il ne se vit pas transporté à l'hôpital général du quartier 76, alors que le jeune DARK VADOR attaquait le temple. Et tandis que ces compagnons jedi mourraient par centaine, lui se remettait douloureusement dans une cuve de bacta.

Deux semaines plus tard, Windu se réveilla. Nul dans l'hôpital ne l'avait reconnu. Son uniforme jedi était en lambeaux et son visage avait été si malmené qu'on aurait pu le confondre avec un sac de charbon. Dès qu'il ouvrit les yeux, la cuve de bacta explosa. Le maître jedi en sortit d'un bond, attrapa un vêtement, et, sentant dans la force que tous les sombres songes prémonitoires qu'il avait vu lorsqu'il était inconscient étaient vrais, à savoir que l'ordre jedi était en miette, il sauta par la fenêtre.

Une fois dans la rue, deux étages plus bas, Windu se rassura. Il était en vie. Même si sa main droite n'existait plus, il restait un combattant redoutable, et il aurait tout loisir de la remplacer par une prothèse. Quant aux risques de la purge des jedi, dont Windu avait connaissance grâce aux affiches placardées partout dans les rues, il ne s'en souciait pas. Son visage déjà peu connu pendant la guerre des clones n'était à présent plus qu'une sorte de kouing-amann caramélisé, et puis en plus, il était présumé mort!

Mais non, il n'était pas mort. Plus que jamais, Mace Windu, deuxième plus grand membre du conseil des jedi, était en vie.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-19 AV BY, planète Coruscant, sous le temple de l'ordre Jedi

Peu de jedi connaissait le passage secret qui partait de la bibliothèque du temple, et il était heureux que le Maître jedi Coleman Kcaj en fasse partie.

Anakin Skywalker, l'élu, les avaient tous trahis. L'attaque du temple avait été rapide. Il restait dans le quartier général de l'ordre près de cinq-cent chevaliers et plus de deux-cent cinquante novices au moment de l'attaque. Mais que pouvaient-ils face à plusieurs dizaines de milliers de clones?

Shaak ti,contactée d'urgence depuis Kamino, avait ordonné l'évacuation du temple. Mais par où fuir? Les clones étaient partout. A leur tête, Skywalker, alias Dark Vador, avait déjà décimé les quelques défenseurs: Dralling, Jurrok, la garde Jedi...

C'est là que Coleman s'était rappelé de ce mystérieux passage dont il avait entendu parler dans de vieilles archives. Rameutant un groupe de jeunes novices, trois chevaliers qui passait par là et surtout son vieil ami Pablo Jill, il avait couru à en perdre haleine vers la bibliothèque.

Jocasta Nu, directrice des archives, les avaient accueillis le sabre laser à la main. Cinq minutes plus tard, Les onze survivants passaient un à un dans un sombre conduit, derrière une étagère pleine d'holocrons. Jocasta Nu appela des apprentis-archivistes qui se cachaient au fond de la bibliothèque et les fit passer à leur tour.

C'est alors qu'un jeune apprenti pénétra dans la pièce:

_Maîtresse Jocasta! La porte est tombée! Maître Skywalker a tué Maître Dralling! Les clones arriv...

Il fut grossièrement interrompu par le tir de blaster qui lui transperça la poitrine. Horrifié, Kcaj resta près de l'entrée du passage, ne perdant pas une miette du dernier combat de Jocasta Nu.

D'un geste élégant de la main, la vieille archiviste repoussa la bibliothèque, cachant l'entrée du conduit.

A la seconde même où le passage secret fut fermé, une vingtaine de clones pénétrèrent dans la pièce, suivis de près par Dark Vador. Nu les attendaient, sereine, telle une reine en son palais. Les clones n'ouvrirent pas tout de suite le feu, préférant attendre les ordres de Vador.

_Vous n'êtes pas le bienvenu, Skywalker. Veuillez quitter cette pièce!

Anakin/Vador sourit.

_Croyez vous vraiment que vous soyez en position de force, Jocasta? Je vous conseille de vous rendre. Je vous promets un procès équitable.

_Jamais! feula la vieille lionne. Je préfères mourir plutôt que de me rendre! Allez au diable!

Le nouvel apprenti sith sourit. Jocasta Nu avait commi sa dernière erreur. D'un geste, il fit comprendre à ses clones que tirer sur la vieille dame était une idée fortement recommandée.

Mais Nu ne leur laissa pas le temps de passer à l'attaque. Utilisant la force, elle força les clones à orienter leurs blasters vers leurs camarades. La moitié des troupes de Skywalker fut décimée en un instant. Puis, avec un léger sourire, elle fit basculer une étagère sur les survivants. Le poids de la connaissance, sans doute, pensa-t-elle, en les voyant agoniser.

Puis elle se jeta sur Skywalker.

Le combat fut sauvage, mais bref. Cin Dralling avait été vaincu par Skywalker alors qu'il était l'un des meilleurs épéistes de l'ordre. Alors que penser des chances de Jocasta Nu, qui avait du se battre pour la dernière fois quarante ans auparavant? Le sabre d'Anakin Skywalker lui traversa la poitrine et elle s'effondra, morte.

A quelques mètres de là, Kcaj touna les talons. (ou plutôt il tourna les rotules! Les architectes du temple avaient copié la taille de Yoda pour mesurer la hauteur du conduit ou quoi?!). Jocasta Nu était morte pour leur sauver la vie, mais au moins, elle avait peut-être sauver l'ordre. Car grâce à elle, Lui, Jill, les chevaliers Hofg, Kartal et Finduil, les novices Katooni, Byph, Ganodi, Zatt, Gungi et Petro, et les jeunes archivistes Sukj et Tatir étaient en vie.

* * *

><p>Merci d'avoir lu ma fanfic. J'espères que vous avez aimé? Les grands fans auront reconnus les noms des survivants novices, qui apparaissent dans la saison 5 de THE CLONE WARS. Je dois dire que je ne les voyais pas mourir de la main de Vador... Encore Merci, Le chapitre deux arrive dans la semaine (au programme, la survie de Mundi, Secura, Plo Koon et Kit Fisto) et s'il vous plaît, faîtes des reviews!<p> 


	2. Chapitre 2 Survie partie 2

L'ordre des ombres

chapitre 2: Survie, partie 2

Voici le chapitre deux! Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Je ne possède pas la licence STAR WARS (et non, toujours pas), et je renonce donc à devenir auteur de best-seller en revendant cette fanfiction.<p>

* * *

><p>-19 AV BY, planète de Cato Neimoidia, petite ville de Groujer Neimo.<p>

Cato Namoidia était en ruine. Partout, on ne voyait que mort et destruction. La CSI n'allait pas laisser s'en aller comme ça l'une de ses dernières planètes! Mais c'était surtout pour les habitants que la guerre devenait un problème. Leurs cités suspendues étaient certes très belle, mais peu résistante. A force de lancer des bombes dessus, beaucoup cédaient et s'écrasaient sur le sol, causant des dégâts inimaginables et des milliers de morts.

Mais ce qui surprit le plus les neimoidiens, c'est quand on commença à les bombarder à coup de... vaisseaux. Certes, ces derniers explosaient souvent en touchant le sol, mais quand même! Il était étrange que la république galactique emploie des kamikazes! Surtout que les-dits kamikazes étaient souvent malmenés par leurs camarades clones dans leurs derniers instants: Ils leurs tiraient dessus!

L'hypothèse des Neimoidiens était intelligente, mais fausse, hélas. C'était en fait des chasseurs jedi delta-7 qu'on leur envoyaient dessus. Et encore, les clones n'en faisaient même pas exprès (même pas exprès de toucher les villes neimoidiennes avec des delta-7, pas de tirer sur les delta-7 en question, ou, pour le coup, c'était complètement leurs fautes).

Groujer-Neimo était l'une des plus belles ville de la planète. L'une des moins bombardées aussi. C'est peut-être pour cela que les habitants s'étonnèrent de voir s'écraser un chasseur de la république en plein sur la place du marché. De couleur bleu, le vaisseau carbonisé avait embouti la moitié des boutiques du centre-ville avant de s'écraser dans la salle de petit-déjeuner d'un hôtel, faisant deux morts, trois blessés et 867880 crédits de la république de dégât.

Curieux et avides de nature, les habitants du village entreprirent d'inspecter le vaisseaux pour voir si il n'y avait pas quelque chose à récupérer. Il furent malheureusement interrompus par la présence dérangeante du pilote, qui respirait encore. Chose apparemment impossible: En s'écrasant, le vaisseau, même s'il n'avait pas eu de dommages au niveau de la cabine, avait dégagé des gaz comme du méthane ou du carbone, qui auraient tués rapidement n'importe quel êtres vivants présents à bord!

Mais le pilote n'était pas n'importe quel être vivant: c'était un kel dor, un de ces êtres bizarroïdes qui portait des masques tout aussi bizarres sur la tête, car l'oxygène était mortel pour eux. Ils vivaient dans une planète brûlante et isolée, dans la bordure extérieure. Et ce n'était pas un vaisseau en feu et quelques fuites de méthanes qui les tueraient.

Le Kel Dor en question fut des plus malpolis. Quant il fut tiré des décombres par les neimoidiens, et que ceux ci lui demandèrent à grands cris des indemnités pour les vitrines explosées et la marchandise carbonisée, il ne daigna même pas répondre. Pis encore, et avant que quiconque puisse comprendre ses intentions, il se traîna jusqu'au bord de la cité (ses jambes avaient l'air brisées à plusieurs endroits), enjamba la balustrade, vola un speeder et s'en fut dans le ciel.

Par la suite, toutes les démarches des neimoidiens auprès du nouvel Empire pour se faire dédommager furent vaines, et ce malgré quatre procès et plusieurs bandes de vidéo-surveillance.

Pendant ce temps, à bord avec un speeder volé, Plo Koon, quatrième membre du conseil jedi, ne regrettait pas le moins du monde les quelques désagréments causés au pauvres neimoidiens. Il s'inquiétait plutôt pour ses camarades jedi et pour ses pauvres jambes.

Mais bon, après tout, il était en vie, non?

* * *

><p>-19 AV BY, planète Mygeeto, pont de fourterne.<p>

La bataille avait été des plus meurtrière.

Presque cinquante pour cent des marines galactiques de la République avaient été tués sur le terrible pond de Fourterne. L'immonde charnier qui l'occupait à présent, constitué pour la majorité de clones, dégageait une odeur pestilentielle. Mais il n'y avait pas que des clones sur le pont.

Il y avait aussi un céréen. Vêtu d'une tunique et armé d'un sabre laser, il aurait pu faire penser au père Noël si il n'avait pas eu la curieuse bosse que possèdent les céréens et qui abritent leur deuxièmes cerveaux. Touché à l'abdomen, à la poitrine et à la cuisse, l'humanoïde était mort depuis plusieurs heures.

Mort? Pas tout à fait.

Car ce n'est pas pour rien que les céréens possèdent deux cerveaux. Le deuxième prend le relais du premier si ce dernier s'asphyxie ou se nécrose.

Les sombres recoins du crane du cadavre expulsèrent plusieurs dizaines de centilitres d'un étrange mélange de cellules et de plaquettes, qui se dirigèrent vers les différentes blessures. Toutes les contusions, les chairs brûlées et les trous noircis causés par des lasers disparurent, tandis que lentement, les neurones de secous reprenaient le contrôle du mort/vivant/mort-vivant/céréen. Et son coeur se remit à battre.

Alors, Ki-Adi-Mundi, troisième plus grand des jedi, rouvrit les yeux.

Il était en vie.

* * *

><p>-19 AV BY, planète Coruscant, chambres de crémation 12, base militaire centrale.<p>

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'y avait plus assez de place dans les sous-sols de Coruscant pour y installer des cimetières. A présent, les morts étaient brûlés, puis exportés hors du système par des vaisseaux spécialement créés pour ça. Les cendres étaient en suite lâchées dans l'espace où elles erraient pour l'éternité.

La chambre de crémation 12, qui servait à brûler les corps des soldats morts aux combats, était située dans la base militaire Alpha-1, à deux pas du sénat. Ce fut donc sans étonnement que le chef du personnel du crématorium, un clone dénommé Jingle, reçut ce soir là un appel de Sly Moore, assistante personnelle du chancelier.

Sly Moore avait l'air stressée, ce qui n'était pas normal chez une Umbaran. D'après elle, les jedi avaient trahis la république, en tentant d'assassiner le chancelier. Heureusement, Palpatine avait réussi à voler le sabre laser d'un de ses bourreaux et à vaincre les jedi qui étaient venus l'arrêter.

Jingle savait tout cela. L'ordre 66 avait été donné dans la base comme partout ailleurs dans la galaxie, et lui aussi l'avait entendu. Moore voulait que quelques clones aillent chercher les cadavres des assassins du chancelier, pour ensuite les brûler dans les four des chambre de crémation.

En bon soldat, Jingle obéit. Il envoya cinq de ses collègues, qui ramenèrent trois jedi. Le premier parraissait jeune et dynamique. Noir de peau, et avec de petites cornes sur la tête, on pouvait affirmer sans se tromper qu'il s'agissait d'un zabrak. Le second était un peu plus vieux, mais tout aussi mort. Ses deux cornes de taureaux le distinguait en temps qu'icktotchi. Le dernier était un Nautolan, aussi jeune que le zabrak. Ses yeux noirs et vides sans paupières contemplaient le néant. Jingle soupira. Quel gâchis.

Aidés de ses collègues, il poussa les trois corps dans des brancards de fer, juste devant les fours. Il sentit soudain un mal de gorge intense lui enserrer le cou. C'était définitivement une mauvaise journée, pensa-t-il en se massant la nuque. Il imbriqua les côtés du brancard qui contenait le corps du zabrak dans les interstices du premier four et commença à pousser. Jingle n'avait pas mangé depuis une dizaine d'heures et la faim se faisait ressentir. A moins que ce ne soit son mal de gorge qui l'empêchait de plus en plus de respirer? En tous cas, ses forces étaient en train de l'abandonner. De mauvaise humeur, il se retourna vers ses assistants, qui ne l'aidaient pas beaucoup dans sa tâche.

Et pour cause, ils étaient tous à terre ou affalés sur les tables, en se tenant la gorge, agités de convulsion, suffoquant. Jingle, affolé, courut vers le bouton d'alerte. Il n'alla pas très loin. Portés par des mains invisible, ses pieds se soulevèrent, tandis qu'il suffoquait à son tour. Trois minutes plus tard, Jingle et ses compagnons étaient morts, étranglés par la force.

Le nautolan se releva difficilement. Son abdomen, éraflé par le sabre laser de Dark Sidious, le faisait souffrir. Mais cette souffrance n'était rien comparée à celle causée par la mort de ses frères et soeurs jedi.

Et surtout celle d'une jedi en particulier.

Car Kit Fisto aimait l'une de ses consoeurs. Et elle l'aimait aussi. Hélas, leur relation avait du rester clandestine, secrète, à l'image de celle d'Anakin et Padmé, car l'ordre jedi ne tolérait pas l'attachement. Fisto savait que les chances de survie de l'élue de son coeur étaient infimes. Mais, à tout hasard, il vérifia.

Plongeant son regard dans la force, il se laissa entraîner dans d'autres lieux, dans d'autres temps...

_Felucia._

_Les arbres étaient immenses. La forêt recouvrait l'ensemble de la planète. Les oiseaux chantaient, le vent frissonnait, et les clones... tiraient. _

_La guerre était parvenu jusqu'ici, transformant le paradis en enfer. Menés par trois maîtresses jedi, - deux mirialanes et une twi'leck - les troupes de la République se battaient avec acharnements contre les derniers droïdes séparatistes. La bataille faisait rage. Les coups pleuvaient, détruisant l'écosystème. _

_On voyait, dans ce qui semblait être le quartier général de la république, un clone sortir son transmetteur de sa poche. Une silhouette masquée se matérialisa et ordonna:_

__Exécuter l'ordre 66!_

__Ce sera fait, Monseigneur!_

_Sans une once de regret ni d'hésitation, Le clone tira sur la jedi la plus proche. C'était une grande mirialane, connue sous le nom de Luminara Unduli. Elle s'effondra, morte. Sa compagnonne, mirialane elle aussi, résista un peu plus longtemps, tandis que d'autres clones lui tiraient dessus. Mais finalement, Barriss Offee s'effondra, l'incompréhension marquée sur le visage._

_A quelques centaines de mètres se trouvait la dernière jedi. C'était une grande et belle twi'leck bleu. Les battements de coeur de Kit Fisto s'accélérèrent. C'était elle la femme qu'il aimait. _

_Les clones, la prenant par derrière, lui tirèrent dessus, à bout portant. Il fallut tout le calme de Kit Fisto pour ne pas rompre la connexion. La twi'leck tomba à son tour, les bras en croix. _

_Les larmes aux yeux, Fisto s'apprêta à revenir dans la salle du crématorium. _

_Mais un détail attira son attention. Il avait cru la voir bouger..._

_Un fol espoir s'empara de lui. Il s'approcha encore plus près..._

_Oui, elle était VIVANTE! Mais elle avait besoin de soins. Les clones l'avait touchée à plusieurs endroits vitaux. _

_Il fallait qu'il parte d'urgence sur Felucia. Rompant la connexion_

Kit Fisto revint dans le monde des vivants. Bondissant sur ses pieds, il quitta le crématorium. Un simple regard lui permit de constater que se deux collègues, Saesee Tiin et Agen Kolar, étaient bien morts. Il enchaîna antichambres sur antichambres, couloirs sur couloirs, avant de tomber sur la salle d'arme. Il remarqua au fond trois étranges étuis. Il s'agissait des trois sabres lasers: le sien, celui de Kolar et celui de Tiin. Présentant qu'il en aurait besoin, il prit les trois. Puis, voyant que la pièce disposait d'un sac de survie, il s'avança, rafla le sac et quitta les lieux.

Le hangar principal était juste derrière la porte. Etranglant trois mécaniciens, Kit monta dans un V-Wing, ouvrit d'une poussée de Force la porte de fer et décolla, direction Felucia.

Car Aayla Secura, l'élue de son coeur, était en vie, tout comme lui.

* * *

><p>Bien! Ceci est la fin du deuxième chapitre. Le troisième sera écrit dans la semaine. Merci à ceux qui m'ont commenté, c'est très encourageant. Exceptionnellement j'ai pris un élément de l'univers étendu - l'histoire d'amour entre Fisto et Secura - mais ce sera sans doute la seule fois. Pour la prochaine fois, on termine les survivants (Shaak Ti, Ahsoka Tano, Huyang, et Tera Sinube) on passe dans le numéro 4 aux choses sérieuses: la résistance. Merci à tous et que la Force soit avec vous.<p> 


	3. Chapitre 3 Survie partie 3

**L'ordre des ombres **

chapitre 3: Survie, partie 3

Bonjour à tous! je vous présente ici le chapitre trois! Au programme: la survie de Shaak Ti, Tera Sinube (qu'on ne voit que dans Clone Wars), et Huyang, le robot constructeur de sabre (voir the clone wars saison 5 épisode 7, 8, 9). Ah, oui! Ahsoka devrait aussi avoir un paragraphe sur sa réaction face aux changements dans la force. Kinsa talik sera peut-être content d'apprendre que le retour des novices est aussi prévu dans le prochain chapitre!

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Malgré de nombreuses demandes, je ne possèdes pas la Licence STAR WARS (encore raté), et je renonces donc à toutes rémunérations pour cette fanfic.<p>

* * *

><p>-19 AV BY, Typoca city, planète Kamino.<p>

Shaak Ti était la plus grande des maîtresses jedi de son temps, nul ne songerait à le contredire. En poste à Kamino, dans la magistrale Typoca City, elle veillait à la bonne conduite des clonages pour les armées de la République. Elle travaillait en étroite relation avec les scientifiques Kaminoens et ne fut donc pas surprise de voir la directrice du projet de clonage républicain Nala Se toquer à la porte de ses appartements, alors qu'elle n'avait rendez-vous avec elle que plusieurs heures après. Ce fut plutôt l'expression de terreur de la kaminoenne qui inquiéta la Jedi. Ti ouvrit la porte:

_Bonjour Nala Se? Que puis-je faire pour vous?

La pauvre scientifique avait l'air terrifiée:

_Maître Ti! Il faut que vous quittiez Kamino! Vite!

_Quitter Kamino? Mais pourquoi? s'étonna la Togruta Il y a un problème? Nous sommes attaqués?

_Non, mais... se dandina Lama Se, en se tordant les mains, Mais, eh bien, disons que vous êtes en grand danger!

_En grand danger? Quel danger? Que se passe-t-il Nala Se? Asseyez vous!

Nala Se s'installa sur le fauteuil que lui présentait la maîtresse jedi.

_Bon alors, quel est le problème?

Nala Se prit une grande inspiration et commença à parler précipitamment:

_Quand le maître Sifo-Dyas nous a commandé l'armée des clones, il a insisté pour que nous insérions une tumeur chez chaque clone. Cette tum...

_Attendez un peu, la coupa Shaak Ti, Vous avez dit tumeur? Comme celle qui a été découverte chez les clones et dont vous prétendiez qu'elle les obligeait à rester calme, au contraire de leur modèle Jango Fett? C'est de celle là dont vous parler?

Nala Se baissa les yeux:

_Oui. En vérité, nous vous avons menti. La tumeur n'aide pas les clones à contrôler leur agressivité. Elle sert à prévenir d'une trahison des jedi. Au cas ou vous auriez trahi la république, la tumeur aurait obligé les clones à se retourner contre vous et à vous tuer.

Shaak Ti s'étrangla à moitié:

_Attendez un peu! Ne me dites pas que... Ah mais en fait, le clone qui avait tué ma consoeur Tiplar a tout simplement eu un défaut de fabrication? Sa puce s'était en fait activée trop tôt, rugit Ti, dont le ton était à présent plus sec que Tatooine. Oh, mais continuez, Nala Se, je sens que je vais être ravie d'apprendre pourquoi vous avez voulu vous débarrassez de ce clone.

Nala Se, la tête basse, continua son récit:

_Donc, Sifo-Dyas a ordonné que nous créions cette tumeur. Bien sur, au vu des enjeux économiques, nous avons accepté. Les seules personnes au courant sont MOI? Sifo-Dyas et... le seigneur Sidious.

_Comment dîtes vous? Sidious? C'est un noble kaminoen?

Nala Se parut étonnée:

_Mais non enfin! C'est le surnom de votre chancelier!

Shaak Ti s'étrangla (encore):

_Pardon? Le chancelier nous soupçonne de trahison?

_C'est ce que je croyais. Mais le chancelier vient d'activer l'ordre d'extermination. Je l'ai entendu dans le laboratoire central. C'est sans doute une erreur mais...

_Non ce n'est pas une erreur... souffla Shaak Ti.

Elle sentait des morts, des jedi étaient en train de mourir partout dans la galaxie! L'élu les avait trahis! Shaak Ti comprenait la situation bien plus vite que la naïve Nala Se. Le côté obscur du chancelier lui apparaissait maintenant comme une évidence. Elle comprit tout en un instant - des raisons de la guerre des clones au projets du seigneur sith - et se rendit compte de l'aveuglement des jedi. Son transmetteur se mit à sonner. Sans se préoccuper le moins du monde de Nala Se, elle décrocha:

_Maître Ti, lui hurla son interlocuteur, ici maître Cin Dralling. Le temple est attaqué par des clones! Ils sont des milliers! la garde grise ne vas pas tenir longtemps! Que devons nous faire? Je répète, que devons nous faire?

Shaak Ti fusilla Nala Se du regard. Cette dernière paraissait horrifiée par les dires de Dralling.

_Abandonnez le temple! Fuyez! Par tout les moyens possibles! Cachez-vous! Vite!

_Maître Ti! Skywalker est à leur tête! Il nous as trahis! Je ressens d'autres morts dans la force! Où est notre point de repli?

_N'importe où! Il faut que vous quittiez le temple! Vous avez vu juste: Palpatine nous as tous dupés! C'est lui le seigneur sith que nous recherchons! Il est en train de nous massacrer, partout dans la galaxie, à l'aide des clones!

_Palpatine? Je comprends à présent. J'envoie le code d'évacuation.

Shaak Ti entendit plusieurs voix ordonner l'évacuation. Puis elle entendit une porte s'ouvrir et une voix s'écrier: Maître! La porte est prise! Nous ne pouvons plus les contenir! Arggh!

L'hologramme de Dralling dégaina son sabre laser. Criant "A moi la garde!", il fonça sur les clones qui venaient de pénétrer dans la salle de transmission. Il en tua cinq, avant de tomber sur une silhouette masquée, armée d'un sabre laser. C'était Skywalker. Le combat s'engagea, rapide et sauvage. Mais Skywalker exploita le point faible de Dralling: sa faible maîtrise de la force. Le balançant sur un mur, il le ramena vers lui et le trancha en deux.

Shaak Ti éteignit le transmetteur. Se tournant vers une Nala Se horrifiée, elle dit:

_Vous aviez raison, ma chère je crois que je vais devoir quitter Kamino.

* * *

><p>Les clones enfoncèrent la porte et pénétrèrent la pièce, tirant sur Shaak. Vive comme l'éclair, la togruta dégaina son sabre laser, dévia les tirs des clones sur les boutons de fermeture de la porte du salon. Une fois à l'abris, elle se tourna vers Nala Se, qui s'était réfugiée derrière un fauteuil:<p>

_Comment puis-je faire pour trouver mon vaisseau? Répondez!

_Le... Les trappes anti-inondations. La votre mène au hangar principal!

_Où est-elle?!

_Juste au-dessus de vous!

Shaak Ti releva la tête. Au dessus d'elle, en effet, se trouvait une trappe de forme ovale. Les coups des clones sur la porte étaient de plus en plus répétés.

La force propulsa le sas à trois mètres. Shaak Ti sauta, emmenant Nala Se avec elle. La jedi eut à peine le temps de refermer la trappe que les clones enfonçaient la porte du salon.

Une fois dans le hangar, Ti fonça sur son vaisseau Delta, à quelques pas devant elle. Catapultant trois clones hors du champ de décollage, elle monta à bord, fit atterrir Nala Se sur la carlingue et décolla.

La kaminoenne et la togruta était à présent unie dans la lutte, pour le meilleur et pour le pire...

* * *

><p>-19 AV BY, temple jedi de Coruscant, après la bataille<p>

Il apparut rapidement que seul Kcaj et son groupe de rescapés avaient échappés au massacre. Quinze survivants pour sept cent cinquante occupants, le bilan était mince! Les clones avaient refouillés les mieux quatre fois, et il n' avait pas vus de miraculés.

Les jedi étaient de fervents admirateurs de la nature. C'est pourquoi leurs jardins, situés sur les terrasses du temple, étaient régulièrement entretenu. Etrangement, les clones ne les avaient pas endommagés. Seul la mini-ferme où les jedi gardaient des vaches à lait et des chèvres pour les plus jeunes initiés était en train d'être minutieusement pillée. L'armée clone ne disait pas non à un peu de viande rôtie pour relever l'ordinaire!

Hyghler faisait partie de l'escouade clone qui était restée dans le temple au cas ou des jedi y reviendraient. A l'heure actuelle, il semblait plus occupé par les quelques bovins qu'il escortait plutôt que par l'arrivée d'hypothétiques jedi.

Ce fut pour cela qu'il fut très étonné de voir une branche de belle taille voleter vers lui, puis se casser en deux et libérer une lame laser qui le décapita net. Son corps tomba dans un bruit mat, cinq millièmes de secondes après sa tête.

Tera Sinube se releva, bénit sa condition de cosien qui lui avait permis de passer pour un Frodar (sorte de bouc écailleux de Baliss), rattrapa son sabre laser-canne qui l'avait aidé à décapiter le clone et enfila la tunique qu'il avait laissé sur une poutre de l'abri. Il vérifia que l'holocron qui contenait la copie des archives qu'il avait réussi à sauver était toujours dans la sacoche droite et sauta sur la piste d'atterrissage, située à à peine un niveau plus haut. Envoyant valser le gardien clone chargé de surveiller le seul vaisseau qui se trouvait là, à savoir le transport CRUCIBLE, il monta à bord, démarra les moteurs et s'en fut dans l'espace.

Il y avait maintenant seize survivants à l'attaque du temple jedi.

* * *

><p>-19 AV BY, ciel de Coruscant, au dessus du temple jedi.<p>

Le Crucible était - et de loin - le plus vieux des vaisseaux jedi. Servant uniquement lors des collectes de cristaux pour sabres lasers, il avait été presque entièrement détruit sur Florrum deux ans auparavant. Heureusement, Yoda, considérant le vaisseau comme un monument historique, l'avait fait entièrement réparé: Il avait fait changer les moteurs, réinstallé intégralement les systèmes électrique et de ventilation et recalibré les stabilisateurs. Comme neuf, le vaisseau était ressorti des chantiers spatiaux six semaines auparavant.

Sinube eut la chance de découvrir le droïde Huyang, désactivé, dans le vaisseau. Huyang était un droïde exceptionnel: âgé de mille deux cent ans, il avait connu les guerres siths et gardait en mémoire chaque événement marquant de l'histoire de l'ordre jedi. Sinube, qui avait à peu près autant de connaissance en mécanique que Yoda en poussées de croissance, préféra ne pas toucher au vénérable robot qui continua donc son sommeil.

Coruscant s'éloignait. Tera Sinube respira mieux: il savait qu'il aurait peu de chance de survie face à des chasseurs clones de la République. Il se demandait où aller, à présent. Ou pourrait-il trouver d'autres jedi?

C'est à ce moment que le destin du vénérable cosien changea:

1): trois ARC-170 sortirent de l'hyperespace et se mirent à tirer sur le flanc arrière.

2): Le centre de transmission sonna, l'avertissant que quelqu'un appelait sur la fréquence du vaisseau.

* * *

><p>-19 AV BY, Shili<p>

Le clans du tigre, sur Shili, était connu pour sa grande puissance. Deuxième des clans togrutas, il était hélas surpeuplé, comme le reste de la planète. C'était pourtant là qu'Ahsoka Tano était revenue après avoir quitté l'ordre jedi.

Ses parents étant morts, Ahsoka avait décidé de s'installer dans une petite hutte, à l'écart. Elle était perdue: Malgré sa grande connectivité avec la force, elle ne voulait plus être jedi. Ceux-ci l'avaient trop déçus. Mais elle n'arrivait pas non plus à se réadapter à la vie du clan, trop occupée à se remémorer les temps glorieux de la guerre des clones, aux côtés de Rex, Cody, Skyman et Plo Koon.

Ce n'est pas pour autant que ses camarades togrutas ne l'appréciait pas. Bien au contraire! Mais c'était elle qui ne désirait pas s'ouvrir aux autres. Pas encore, du moins.

Les Togrutas mangeaient en groupe, avec tous le clan. Seul Ahsoka mangeait seule, au loin, dans sa cabane. Ce soir là, exceptionnellement, elle avait fait l'effort de s'asseoir auprès de ses concitoyens. Bien lui en pris, car, quant elle s'effondra sur le sol, le corps agité de convulsions, elle fut bien contente que ses amis soient là pour la secourir.

Les seuls mots que l'on put tirer d'Ahsoka les douze jours qui suivirent furent "impossible!" et "NOOOOON!". Alors qu'elle semblait partie dans l'hystérie pour un bon bout de temps, elle décida du contraire.

Le treizième jour, après une nuit agitée, Ahsoka se réveilla. Elle put enfin prononcer une autre phrase, mais, après en avoir compris le sens, les togrutas se dirent qu'ils auraient préférés la laisser dans un semi-coma:

_Je tirerai Skyman de ce fichu côté obscur. Dussé-je y laisser ma vie!

* * *

><p>Merci à tous pour la lecture de ce chapitre. Je voudrais remercier A-Skygirl pour son commentaire plus qu'encourageant et je vous invite à suivre son exemple en faisant des reviews (encourageantes...?), en me précisant ce qui va, qui ne vas pas, ce que vous avez aimé... Sinon, pour la suite de l'histoire, on recommence pour le prochain chapitre avec une nouvelle ambiance: Les premiers temps de la survie, de l'organisation et de la lutte des jedi face au nouvel empire. Je penses que se sera en deux parties: la 1 avec FistoSecura, le grand groupe de survivants menés par Coleman Kcaj et les malheurs d'Ahsoka, et la partie 2 avec Sinube, Shaak Ti et Nala Se, Windu, Koon et Mundi. Si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas, et que la force soit avec vous!


	4. Chapitre 4 résistance partie 1

**l'ordre des ombres**

Résistance, partie 1

Bonjour! Ceci est le chapitre 4 ! On y verra la course olympique de maitre Fisto vers Felucia, les terribles problèmes d'Ahsoka et la survie du groupe de Coleman Kcaj. Mais commençons par quelques mots sur ce cher maître Yoda!

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Cette nouvelle, fruit fiévreux de mon esprit tordu, ne sera pas commercialisée, car je crains de ne pas posséder STAR WARS! ): ); ): );<p>

* * *

><p>-19 AV BY, planète Dagobah, marais de Frisken.<p>

La capsule de sauvetage se posa doucement dans la glaise. Dans un grand panache de fumée, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser sortir une toute petite créature verte.

Yoda s'avança, l'air fatigué. Cela faisait près de neuf-cent ans qu'il avait quitté Dagobah. La planète avait changée.

Il marcha ainsi pendant près d'une heure. Mais enfin, il arriva.

Une trentaine de huttes sur pilotis, accrochées à des arbres divers ou collées à leurs racines, s'agglutinait dans une petite clairière boueuse. Une dizaine d'êtres de la race du grand-maître de l'ordre se trouvait dehors, où ils déjeunaient en famille.

Yoda était un Hug-Yal, une race ruinée par les épidémies et les inondations. Originaire de Dagobah, leur nombre n'avait plus dépassé 120 depuis près de 1000 ans. Yoda se rappela, lorsqu'il n'était qu'un enfant, entendre son grand-père parler du temps où les Hug-Yal était assez nombreux pour former une douzaine de villages de plus de cinq-cent habitants chacun. Aujourd'hui, son grand-père était mort. Tout comme ses propres parents d'ailleurs.

Un petit Hug-Yal (TRES petit), qui ne devait pas avoir plus de trente ans, remarqua Yoda. Il s'approcha:

_Qui est tu?

_Yoda je suis. Depuis longtemps, je suis parti. A tes parents, je veux que tu me mènes.

Le jeune garçonnet de la taille d'une grosse souris s'exécuta. Il conduisit Yoda à ses parents, qui habitaient une hutte à l'entrée du village.

_Père, un visiteur vous parler veut. Son nom Yoda est.

Le père, nommé Yugri, se retourna. Délaissant son ragoût de racines, il se tourna vers l'étranger.

(Traduis du langage yodien): Yoda? Je n'ai jamais entendu ce nom! Comment ce fait il que vous n'habitiez pas le village?

_Je fais partie de l'ordre des jedi. Je ne suis plus venu depuis neuf-cent ans. Reste-t-il des gens qui puissent m'avoir connu?

Yugri réfléchit.

_Les anciens du village ne sont plus que trois. Leurs noms sont Jado, Yula et Jolia. Les connaissez-vous?

_Je ne connais que Yula. Les autres ont du naître après mon départ. Pouvez-vous me conduire à elle?

_Bien sur! Il s'agit de mon arrière-grand-mère. Elle habite chez ma soeur, dans la hutte voisine.

Yugri abandonna définitivement ses racines, poussa la porte et sortit, Yoda sur les talons. Il entra dans la maison voisine ou il demanda:

_Bonjour ma soeur. Grand-mère Yula est-elle ici?

_Je suis là, hurla Yula depuis l'autre bout de la hutte. Que se passe-t-il?

Elle s'arrêta nette en voyant Yoda. Une larme apparut dans les yeux de la vieille Hug-Yal, ce qui inquiéta sa descendante, Yulni. Mais Yula s'en fichait. Elle fonça sur Yoda et lui tomba dans les bras. Un craquement inquiétant indiqua à tous que l'ancienne du village avait encore beaucoup de force pour son âge.

_Yoda! Tu es là! Mais comment ce fait il...?

_Je crains que de grands changements se soient produits depuis notre dernière rencontre. Je vais revenir ici. Au moins quelques temps

_Tu vas pouvoir me raconter tout cela. Yulni! apporte moi des gâteaux! Alors! Qu'as tu fais ces derniers neuf-cent ans, demanda-t-elle à Yoda en s'asseyant?

_Beaucoup de choses, ma chère soeur, beaucoup de choses...

La conversation entre les deux créatures se termina à quatre heures du matin, après douze heures de palabres entrecoupées de pauses-gâteaux qui vidèrent le garde-manger. Au soir, chacun connaissait le retour de Yoda. Sa hutte était déjà en construction.

Yoda était de retour chez lui.

* * *

><p>-19 AV BY, planète Felucia.<p>

Si il y avait eu des radars sur les grandes routes d'hyperespace, Kit Fisto les aurait tous grillés. Son V-Wing arriva en moins de deux heures sur Felucia, tandis que ses moteurs émettaient un bruit inquiétant.

La bataille continuait. Mais les droïdes avaient reculés, et les clones avaient par conséquent bougés leurs lignes, laissant les cadavres de Bariss Offee, Luminara Unduli et Aayla Secura dans la flore.

Kit Fisto se posa discrètement, à l'écart du combat. Il sentait qu'Aayla était toute proche, et en vie. Son coeur battait dans sa poitrine.

Elle était là, à quelques pas devant lui. Kit fonça vers elle. Elle avait perdu connaissance. Ses blessures au dos paraissaient si graves que l'on aurait dit un steak trop cuit. Les larmes brouillaient la vue du maître nautolan. Avec une infinie douceur, il prit la twi'leck dans ses bras musclés et l'emmena jusqu'à son vaisseau. En passant, il remarqua un sac de survie sur le dos d'un clone mort. Il le prit, l'ouvrit, et commença à appliquer quelques onguents sur le dos de sa bien-aimée. La peau bleu d'Aayla sembla briller davantage et elle ouvrit les yeux:

_Oooh, ma tête... Kit? Mais que fais tu ici? Où est maître Luminara? La force... La force est étrange... Mes clones m'ont attaqués! Que se passe-t-il?

_Chuut, Aayla. Calme toi. Il faut que tu restes tranquille si tu veux soigner!

_Explique moi Kit! Que s'est-il passé?

Alors Kit raconta tout, il lui parla de Palpatine, de Skywalker, de l'ordre 66 et de la chambre de crémation. Mais quand il arriva au moment ou il s'était mis en transe pour voir où Ayla se trouvait, sa voix se brisa:

_J'ai cru que tu étais morte, Aayla, j'ai cru que les clones t'avaient eus!

Aayla se surprit à avoir les joues humides, elle aussi, et pas à cause des blessures dans son dos. Elle savait que l'amour que Kit lui portait était à l'image du sien: indéfectible, mais la façon dont Kit lui racontait cela... On avait l'impression que rien n'était de plus important au yeux du nautolan que la jeune twi'leck.

Avant de comprendre se qui s'était passé, elle sentit ses lèvres brûlantes se coller à celle du Nautolan avec fermeté. Leur baiser fut long et intense, et, quand il fut rompu après un temps interminable, les deux amants étaient plus rouge que l'épée de Sidious. Leurs regards amoureux leur servirent de paroles pendant quelques instants avant qu'Aayla rompent le silence:

_Qu'allons nous faire maintenant?

_Je ne sais pas. Mieux vaut retourner sur Coruscant et attendre quelques temps. Il nous reste des alliés là-bas.

_Ah oui? Qui?

_Le sénateur Organa. Padmé Amidala, aussi. Et je suis sur que Mon Mothma ne va pas laisser Palpatine tranquille non plus.

Aayla réfléchit quelques instants puis conclut:

_C'est sans doute la meilleure solution. Mais je ne rentrerai jamais dans ton V-Wing! Comment allons-nous quitter Felucia?

_Nous allons voler un vaisseau plus grand, bien sur!

_Kit?

_Oui?

_Je t'aimes.

Fisto sourit.

_Moi aussi je t'aimes, Aayla.

Deux heures plus tard, une navette de classe Nu quittait Felucia, avec à bord un couple de jedi particulièrement amoureux. Les forces du mal n'avaient qu'à bien se tenir!

* * *

><p>-19 AV BY, planète Coruscant, niveau - 8, maison de Ralnuuij, habitation abandonnée de la famille du grand-maître jedi Yar-Il-Tombaan, prédécesseur lointain de maître Yoda.<p>

Deux maîtres jedi, trois chevaliers et huit jeunes novices habitaient depuis peu la vieille ca'Tombaan, dans les bas-fonds de Coruscant. Etonnés, en sortant du passage secret, de se retrouver dans un hall crasseux et à moitié abandonné, ils avaient été plutôt agréablement surpris de découvrir la localisation de la maison, qui appartenait officiellement à l'ordre. Ils étaient surs de ne pas être retrouvés: le quartier était abandonné, ou peu s'en fallait, et la maison était si ancienne que même les archives ne la mentionnait pas. le rez de chaussée était composé d'un hall qui possédait une porte qui menait sur une petite rue misérable, une cuisine, un bureau et une grande salle à manger. Une cage d'escalier menait au premier étage, qui comportait quatre chambre et, oh miracle, une salle de bain fonctionnelle. Le deuxième étage comportait quatre autres chambres et une grande pièce sans aucun meuble. Une petite cave ne comptait qu'une pièce. Il n'y avait pas de grenier. Les survivants jedi eurent tôt fait d'en faire un petit nid douillet. Kcaj et Jill prirent une chambre au premier étage, tandis que les trois autres étaient occupées par Finduil, un mâle Besalik, Hofg, un grand chagrien et Kartal, une Iktotchi. Les novices occupèrent toutes les chambres du deuxième étage. La salle inconnue fut reconvertie en salle d'entraînement et la cave servit à entreposer les maigres provisions du groupe, tandis que le bureau devint une sorte de salle du conseil où s'entretenait les chevaliers et maîtres jedi.

La situation était mitigée pour les 13 survivants. Certes, ils étaient isolés et sans appuis, certes, leurs confrères étaient morts pour la plupart, et les clones les recherchaient toujours, mais au moins, eux, ils étaient bien vivants et prêts à en découdre.

Le temps passa. Coleman Kcaj continuait à apprendre aux novices le maniement de l'épée. Le moral morose du début laissa finalement place à un athmosphère moins pesant et plus enjoué. Petro continuait à craner, Gungi à s'énerver, Byph à s'apeurer et Zatt à bricoler. La tentative réussie du nautolan à construire un robot ménager à partir des restes d'une unité R-1 fut fructueuse. Les repas s'améliorèrent grandement.

Mais un soir, alors que les survivants étaient arrivés depuis près de deux semaines, on frappa des coups à la porte.

Les novices furent priés de se cacher dans la cave, tandis que les archivistes de feu Jocasta Nu furent équipés de blaster et envoyés dans la salle du deuxième étage. Maître Kcaj s'installa juste devant la porte, en plein milieu du hall le sabre à portée de main. Jill et Hofg se plaçèrent de chaque côté de la double porte Jill du côté droit, juste devant la porte du bureau, et Hofg du côté gauche, prêt à empêcher quiconque d'accéder aux escaliers. Kartal et Finduil s'installèrent dans la salle à manger, face à la porte, prêts à en découdre.

La serrure se brisa tandis que la porte sortait de ses gonds. Deux formes entrèrent dans le refuge, tombant aussitôt sur Kcaj, Jill et Hofg, armés de leurs sabres lasers. Les formes dégainèrent elle-même deux sabres lasers, un vert et un bleu. Le combat fut brefs. Jill s'étala sur le sol, poussé par la force. Hofg fut désarmé et se replia dans la salle à manger tandis que Kcaj fut repoussé jusqu'au bout de la pièce. Kartal et Finduil s'élancèrent. la seconde forme, mince et tonique, désarma Kartal et envoya Finduil s'écraser contre le sol. L'iktotchi, tenace, se reprit et fonça sur son ennemie, qui, surprise, eut du mal à parer le coup. Son sabre bleu tomba tandis que Kartal hurlait, pointant son sabre sur la gorge de la silhouette désarmée:

_Rendez-vous! Au nom de l'ordre jedi!

_L'ordre jedi? Vous êtes de l'ordre? demanda la silhouette qui combattait Coleman Kcaj, l'air incrédule.

_En effet! Je suis Kartal Yflin, chevalière! Décliner votre identité.

Quelqu'un alluma la lumière. Les ombres s'estompèrent et les survivants purent voir leurs agresseurs.

Ils s'agissaient de Kit Fisto et d'Aayla Secura.

* * *

><p>Shili, -19 AV BY.<p>

Ahsoka Tano pleurait.

Un torrent de larmes.

Un torrent qui allait changer le destin de la galaxie.

Comment cela pouvait-il s'être passé? Comment Anakin, comment l'élu avait-il pu! Ahsoka avait aussi entendu parler de la mort de la sénatrice Amidala. Son ancienne vie s'était écroulée.

Elle ne savait pas que penser de son ancien maître. Etait-il impardonnable? Etait-il lui même? Qu'était-il donc devenu? Trop de questions bouleversaient l'esprit de la jeune togruta, ce qui était dangereux quand on conduisait un récolteur de fruits rouges dans un champs de fraises bizarres en forme de kiwi. Ahsoka décida finalement de se concentrer sur son engin. Ses soucis attendraient.

Elle s'était finalement remise du choc qui l'avait fait plonger dans l'hystérie et travaillait désormais d'arraches-pied au clan. Elle finit sa cueillette, rangea l'appareil dans une remise et pris la direction de sa cabane.

Un type à capuche l'y attendait, appuyé sur des béquilles. Grand et musclé, il se retourna vers Ahsoka et enleva son capuchon.

Une agréable sensation déverrouilla les lèvres de l'ex padawan d'Anakin Skywalker. C'était un sourire, une sensation que son corps et son esprit n'avaient plus activé depuis plusieurs semaines. La bouche muselée de la créature s'ouvrit:

_Bonjour jeune Soka! Je suis content de te voir. Nous avons à parler de nombreuses choses, tu ne crois pas?

_J'en suis sure, maître, j'en suis sure... répondit Ahsoka à Plo Koon, le célèbre maître jedi.

* * *

><p>Voila! J'espères que ça vous a plus? la prochaine fois, nous verrons l'évolution des cas de Windu, Mundi, Ti et Sinube. Peut-être y reverront nous Ahsoka et Plo Koon? En tous cas, merci à tous, que la force soit avec vous et par pitié, <span><em><strong>faîtes des review!<strong>_


	5. Chapitre 5 Résistance partie 2

**L'ordre des ombres**

Résistance, partie 2

Bonjour à tous! Je reviens encore une fois pour vous raconter l'histoire de Mundi et ses problèmes de clones (de beaux ennuis en perspectives), Shaak Ti et ses problèmes de moteurs (et encore, la fumée qui s'échappe du moteur droit du delta-7 de Ti, ce n'est rien à coté du flot de paroles gémissantes et ininterrompues de Nala Se!), Windu et ses problèmes de cartes ( Bonjour madame, pourriez vous m'indiquer la ca'Tombaan!?) et Sinube et se problèmes en mécanique (Quand on se fait attaquer et que de la fumée s'échappe du flanc droit, c'est bon signe ou pas?). Brefs, voici la suite:

Disclaimer: Si je possédais Star Wars, je serais riche. Et bah là non. Donc, je ne possèdes pas Star Wars (logique).

* * *

><p>-19 AV BY, Mygeeto, sur le pont de Fourtene.<p>

Ki-adi Mundi bondit sur ses pieds. Sa connexion exceptionnelle avec la force lui fit comprendre que bon nombre de jedi étaient morts à présent. Et l'Elu les avaient trahis? Non! C'était impossible... Le chancelier était un sith!?

Et pourtant si, cela l'était.

Mundi était perdu. Que faire à présent? Ou aller? Le vieux céréen sortit son transmetteur et tapa un numéro. Ca ne répondait pas.

Il appela plusieurs personnes, plusieurs fréquences, mais il ne semblait pas y avoir d'autres survivants. Retenant son souffle, le jedi compta les fréquences qu'ils lui restaient à appeler. Plus que deux, plus qu'une.

C'était la dernière.

Et on répondit:

_Ici maître Mundi. J'ai besoin de secours d'urgence! qui est à l'appareil? Je répètes, j'ai besoin de secours d'urgence! Déclinez votre identité!

_Ici maître Sinube, sur le croiseur Crucilble. Je ne peux guère vous parler car j'ai deux ARC-170 qui attaquent le flanc arrière. D'ailleurs, vous ne sauriez pas par hasard comment activer le droïde Huyang?

Ki-adi se sentit un peu frustré. Certes, la survie de Sinube était pour lui une nouvelle réconfortante, mais qu'on lui demandes de l'aide alors qu'il était seul sur une planète remplie à ras bord d'ennemis divers et variés l'agaçait prodigieusement.

_Maître, je suis coincé sur Mygeeto. Essayez d'appuyer sur les boutons à coté des transfusateurs.

_A quoi ressemble un transfusateur?

_la manette avec une lumière rouge.

_Ah! Ca marche! Merci maître, remercia Sinube en coupant la connexion

_Bonjour maître Sinube, je suis Huyang, droïde de l'ordre je..Mais nous sommes attaqués!

_Oui! Sors nous de là! Il faut qu'on aille sur Mygeeto!

_Je vais faire mon possible maître! murmura Huyang, ses six mains activant trente boutons à la fois tandis qu'un des deux ARC explosait sous les coups des canons du Crucible. L'hyperpropulsion n'est pas endommagée. Nous serons là dans quelques minutes maître Mundi, reprit Huyang en se connectant directement au récepteur du céréen.

Mais le dernier des ARC, qui s'était prudemment éloigné, calcula l'itinéraire du Crucible quand celui-ci disparut dans l'espace. Et tandis que, sur Mygeeto, un maître jedi était en train d'être secouru, le pilote de l'ARC envoya le message.

Le commandant des marines galactiques de Mygeeto reçut le message, sortit du poste de commandement de la république et enfourcha son speeder. Ki-Adi-Mundi vivait ses derniers instants.

* * *

><p>-19 AV BY, planète Kamino, îlot de Goun-Tis<p>

Shaak Ti n'alla pas bien loin. Elle savait que si elle montait trop haut dans le ciel, la kaminoenne qui s'accrochait comme une forcenée à son stabilisateur tomberait plusieurs dizaines de mètres plus bas, dans la mer. Donc, dès que l'occasion se présenta, elle se posa sur un minuscule îlot de trois mètres carré et ouvrit son cockpit.

La Kaminoenne était vert cerise (mais si, vous savez, les cerises vertes de Florum?). Elle se lamentai:

_J'ai aidé une jedi à s'enfuir! Le premier ministre va me traiter en traîtresse! Ce sera une tache sur notre honneur! Oh pauvre de moi!

_Nala Se, intervint Ti, ne vous plaignez pas. Certes, je ne vous caches pas que revenir à Typoca est impossible à présent, mais je vous promets que je ferais tout mon possible pour vous faire retrouver une vie agréable.

_Mais mon travail sur Kamino! Je ne veux pas l'abandonner!

_Nala Se! Des vies sont en jeu! Vous avez le choix: vous rendre et je vous garantis que vous le regretterez, ou m'accompagner dans la lutte contre Palpatine! Je vous laisse choisir.

Nala Se resta interdite. Un long silence s'installa.

Il fut rompu par un gros boom.

Un TRES gros boom.

En effet, à quelques centaines de mètres, entre les vagues, on pouvait distinguer une cité kaminoenne. Un peu plus petite que Typoca City, on pouvait tout de même en apprécier le nombre impressionnant de bâtiments.

_Nala Se, quel est cette cité?

_Mais,que... Mais il n'y a jamais eu de cités ici! Comment cela se fait-il?

_Je n'en sais rien mais en tous cas, c'est étrange.

Shaak Ti s'approcha de son vaisseau.

_Mais! Maître jedi! Que faites vous!

_Eh bien je vais voir! Que voulez vous que je fasse!

_Mais, et moi?

_Mettez-vous dans la cache réservé au R-2. Si vous vous serrez, cela devrait passer.

Le delta-7 décolla. Shaak Ti s'approcha d'un grand dôme opaque, s'y posa doucement et descendit de l'appareil. Elle regarda par les fentes du toit. Et ce qu'elle vit la terrifia

Des milliers de clones, habillés d'une armure blanche qui ressemblait à celle des soldats de la république, s'entraînaient à tirer sur des cibles à l'aide de blasters rouge. Nala Se était consterné.

_Mais c'est impossible! Comment peut-il y avoir une autre armée de clone sur Kamino!

_Je n'en sais rien Nala Se. En tous cas, je ne regrette pas d'être venue.

Shaak Ti se déplaça de dômes en dômes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende une conversation entre deux kaminoens, entre deux fentes.

_Le seigneur Sidious veut son armée de nouveaux soldats prête dans les dix jours

_Ce sera prêt, Gaza Ne, nous avons juste besoin d'enlever les tumeurs des anciens clones. Le seigneur Sidious veut être sur que les nouveaux stormtroopers tueront les traîtres jedi s'ils les voient. Nous allons donc les réimplanter chez nos nouveaux clones.

_Il est dommage que Sidious veule exterminer toute son ancienne armée.

_Ne vous inquiétez pas. Regardez, cela avance bien. La 500 ème légion est a présent exterminée. murmura la kaminoenne sur le ton de la conversation, tandis que les clones électrocutés tombaient dans l'océan. Au tour de la 501 ème à présent. On arrêtera là pour aujourd'hui. La 502ème devrait arriver d'Utapau dans la journée.

Horrifiée, Shaak Ti risqua un oeil à l'intérieur

Deux kaminoens regardaient sans la moindre émotion des milliers de clones de la république se faire extraire leur tumeur, puis être électrocuté et envoyé dans l'océan. Prisonniers dans des cuves immenses, on les voyait agoniser tandis que leurs tumeurs étaient réintroduites dans les stormtroopers, quarante mètres plus bas. Des bras mécanique arrachaient puis réimplantaient les cellules.

C'était plus que n'en pouvait supporter Shaak Ti. Alors que Nala Se semblait simplement choquée, Ti était folle de rage. Avec un hurlement sauvage, elle dégaina son sabre laser, se fraya un chemin dans la tôle du dôme et entra dans la pièce gigantesque.

Les deux kaminoennes n'eurent même pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait. Leurs têtes roulèrent sur le sol.

Shaak Ti tendit la main vers l'immense cuve transparente qui contenait les clones de la 501 ème. Les clones avaient déjà leur tumeur hors de leur tête.

Le verre explosa. Deux-mille clones étourdis et suffoquant furent violemment éjectés vers le sol.

Shaak Ti, comprenant que les clones ne lui feraient plus le moindre mal, leur hurla dessus, comptant sur leurs réflexes:

_Capitaine Rex! Au rapport!

Les clones remarquèrent la présence de la togruta. Un grand malaise se répandit dans l'armée, tandis que Rex s'extirpait de la foule et s'approchait:

_Général! Nous sommes désolé! Nous avons été forcés d'attaquer votre temple! Mais maintenant qu'on nous as enlevé cette foutue tumeur, nous sommes à vos ordres!

_Capitaine, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que le général Skywalker nous as trahis. Je suis donc, d'après le code militaire, votre supérieure.

_En effet général

_Bien! rassembler vos affaires, prenez tous les clones que vous pouvez et attaquer le hangar! Nous devons quitter Kamino! Récupérer le plus d'armes possible et allons-y. Nous partons pour... Tatooine! dépêchez-vous!

_Mon général! Le capitaine Wolf, de l'escadron du général Koon, est dans un laboratoire, juste en dessous de nous! Lui et toutes ces troupes! les kaminoens tentent de leur implanter des produits dans le sang! Pour le moment, ils sont tous en captivité. Les essais doivent commencer demain. Devons nous les libérer?

_Combien sont-ils? Leurs tumeurs sont-elles enlevées?

_Ils sont près de deux milles, général. Leur tumeurs leur ont été retirés!

_Alors libérer les! Et détruisez les fabriques de nouveaux stormtroopers!

_Vous avez entendu vous autres! abandonnez les morts et retrouvez vos armes! on va tout casser! Cinqs, toi et ton équipe, prenez le hangar, réquisitionnez les vaisseaux et détruisez les cuves de croissance des stormtroopers! Moi, je m'occupes du 104ème et de Wolf! Go!

Les clones se ruèrent sur l'armurerie. A présent équipés, ils se séparèrent. Cinqs et ses hommes foncèrent vers le dôme voisin, tuant au passage cinq kaminoens. Hélas, quand ils arrivèrent enfin, la place était tenue par des stormtroopers, qui firent feu sans hésitation.

Se mettant à couvert, les clones ripostèrent. La trentaine de soldats du nouvel empire fut balayée, et Cinqs mit la main sur 65 navettes de classes Nu, cinq cannonières de la république et 150 ARC-170. Puis, aidés de grenade, il s'approcha des cuves à quelques pièces de là et balança de quoi faire sauter le sénat galactique. Plusieurs dizaines de milliers d'embryons furent anéantis, tandis que le dôme commençait à s'enfoncer dans la mer.

_Vite! Il faut quitter la ville!

Pendant ce temps, Ti et Rex avaient du mal à vaincre les quatre-cent stormtroopers qui leur barrait le chemin qui menait au labo.

_Vite Rex, le dôme va s'effondrer. Il faut libérer le wolfpack!

Les derniers survivants s'effondrèrent sous les coups de sabre de Shaak Ti.

_Vite!

Les clones envahirent le laboratoire. Les deux scientifiques présents furent tués. On libéra les wolfpacks, on les arma et on les envoya vers le hangar

_Tous aux vaisseaux! Démarrer! Direction Tatooine! Nala Se, monter dans cette navette! Je vais au vaisseau

Shaak Ti revint vers son chasseur, le démarra et prit la tête de l'escadron qui fuyait vers Tatooine.

L'incident n'arriva jamais aux oreilles de Sidious, car les kaminoens n'aimaient pas passer pour un peuple négligé et se faire couler un dôme plein d'armes et d'embryons carbonisés pouvait les faire passer pour négligés.

Le 204ème et la 501ème étaient sauvés.

* * *

><p>-19 AV BY, planète Coruscant, bas-fonds.<p>

Mace Windu était perdu.

Bon, certes, il était dans un quartier labyrinthique, mais tout de même! La force était sensée le guider vers d'autres survivants jedi! Et là, elle l'emmenait face à un mur.

Epais, le mur.

Pourtant, il sentait que là, tout près, se cachait des jedi.

Tournant à droite, il s'égara vers un autre quartier, qui avait du être riche et aisé avant que de nouvelles constructions en hauteur ne lui fassent perdre son attrait. Elle était à présent déserte, sombre et miteuse. On ne voyait aucun magasin ouvert, et seul deux maisons avaient de la lumière.

Deux...? Mais, attendez, il y avait de la lumière dans une autre...

Mace Windu s'approcha d'une double porte mal éclairée, la poussa et pénétra dans la ca'Tombaani.

Ou il tomba nez à nez avec Kit Fisto.

Enfin!

* * *

><p>Voilà! A tres bientot pour de nouvelles aventures! Le prochain chapitre sera la semaine prochaine, et on y verra dark vador! Merci, faites des reviews et à bientot!<p> 


	6. Chapitre 6 Le phénix partie 1

**L'ordre des ombres**

Le phénix

BONJOUR TOUT LE MONDE!

1): Je me suis donné comme objectif de sortir au moins 3 fanfics par semaine: une le mercredi, et deux le week-end: j'espères que vous aimerez mes suites

2) contrairement à ce que j'ai affirmé, il est possible que je ne respectes pas le canon de George Lucas. Mais les grandes lignes resteront les même, pour la plupart.

Bien! Ce chapitre sera celui de la réunification! A mort Palpatine et vive les jedi!

Disclaime: je ne possède pas star wars

* * *

><p>-19 AV BY, planète Coruscant, Ca'Tombann.<p>

Les arrivées simultanées de Kit Fisto, Aayla Secura et Mace Windu à la Ca'Tombann avaient considérablement rassurées et reboostées les survivants du temple. Leurs objectifs - autres que la survie - s'étaient élargis: Il fallait maintenant rechercher les autres survivants, si ils existaient, tout en organisant la résistance face à l'Empire naissant.

Mace Windu s'était totalement remis de ses blessures. Huit jours dans un lit moelleux, ou les jeunes initiés jedi tournaient à tour de rôle pour lui tenir compagnie, y avait beaucoup aidé. Il avait repris le sabre de feu maître Kolar, que Fisto avait récupéré au crématorium.

Aayla Secura, quand à elle, était beaucoup moins en bonne santé que Windu. Son dos avait une consistance de confiture aux fruits rouges, ce qui la faisait terriblement souffrir. Kit avait de plus en plus de mal à cacher son amour pour sa belle. Il passait ses journées à l'infirmerie de fortune installée au deuxième étage, chuchotant des mots doux aux oreilles d'Aayla. Si bien que Kcaj dut presque traîner Kit dans la grande salle à manger pour qu'il participe à la grande réunion des jedi où les survivants devaient prendre les décisions qui s'imposaient face à la situation dramatique de l'ordre:

Les décisions prisent furent nombreuses. Premièrement, on décida de donner aux novices le titre de padawan et on leur accorda un maître. Il ne restait plus en chevalier jedi que Windu, Secura, Fisto, Kcaj, Jill, Hofg, Kartal et Finduil. D'un autre côté, on remarquait qu'il restait 6 jeunes novices-padawan et deux apprentis-archivistes. On plaça donc un enfant par chevalier: Petro pour Windu, Katooni pour Kartal, Ganodi pour Aayla, Zatt pour Kit, Gungi le wookie pour Hofgh le chagrien et Byph pour Kcaj. Les deux paperassiers, Sukj et Tatir, qui s'ennuyaient ferme tout le long de la journée, furent symboliquement confiés à maître Jill et à Finduil.

Suivant les conseils de maître Fisto, Mace Windu décida de contacter le sénateur Organa. Celui ci se montra très heureux de la survie du vieux maître. Il les prévint qu'il était suspecté et donc espionné par l'Empire, et qu'il viendrait les voir à la Ca'Tombann dès qu'il pourrait semer les deux abrutis qui lui collait aux basques. Il leur avait dit qu'il avait de nombreuses infos à leur transmettre, ce qui rendait les jedi impatients de sa visite.

A partir des renseignements du sénateur, Windu espérait que reconstituer un substitut à l'ordre jedi serait possible, car le nombre de survivants actuel le laissait perplexe. Certes, les six novices devenus maintenant padawan pouvaient devenir des chevaliers à terme, mais l'avenir paraissait tout de même incertain.

En plein milieu de la réunion, cependant, le transmetteur de maître Windu sonna. S'attendant à trouver face à lui le sénateur Organa, il fut surpris en entendant:

_Ici le croiseur Crucible de l'ordre jedi. Les maîtres Mundi, Sinube et moi-même le droïde Huyang sommes heureux de vous entendre Maître Windu! Veuillez indiquer votre position.

Souriant avec triomphe aux membres du conseil abbassourdis, Windu se surprit à repenser aux siths. Même d'ici, dans un bureau ruiné a sein d'une bicoque en ruine, les jefi continuaient à lutter contre eux. Dark Sidious n'allait pas tarder à enchaîner les mauvaises surprises!

* * *

><p>-19 AV BY, Shili, clan du tigre, cabane de l'ex-padawan Ahsoka Tano.<p>

Ahsoka fonça sur maître Koon, fit un bond de trois mètres de long et tomba dans ses bras. Le Kel Dor, un peu étonné, finit finalement par serrer à son tour Ahsoka dans ses bras, jusqu'à ce qu'il... tombe sur le sol sec de Shili, trahi par ses jambes brisées lors du crash de son vaisseau.

Se relevant, étourdie, Ahsoka aida Plo Koon à se relever:

_Désolé maître, fit-elle d'une petite voix honteuse. C'est l'émotion.

_Je sais petite Soka. Je ne t'en veux pas. Moi aussi je suis heureux de te voir.

Ahsoka invita Maître Plo à entrer.

_Comment avez-vous fait, murmura la togruta tandis que le maître jedi s'installait sur une chaise.

_Je te demandes pardon jeune Soka?

_Comment avez-vous fait pour survivre, maître Plo? Depuis que Sidious et maître,... et maître Skywalker ont renversé la République, les jedi se font massacrés... Comment avez-vous échappé aux clones?

Plo Koon garda le silence. Pendant dix secondes, puis vingt. Puis il raconta toute l'histoire à Ahsoka, de Cato Neimoidia à sa fuite vers le QG de la république local, puis son infiltration dans un groupe de civils faisant route vers Alderaand, et enfin sa fuite dans un transport Alderaandien prêté par Breha Organa, la femme de Bail, vers Shili ou Koon savait qu'il avait des chances de retrouver sa Padawan préférée.

Après le récit de Koon, ce fut au tour d'Ahsoka de faire silence. Elle savait que les sujets de conversation allaient maintenant tourner vers le destin des jedi et surtout, ... de la trahison de son maître, Anakin.

_Ahsoka, j'ai cru comprendre que tu avais à peu près compris la situation. Sidious est un sith, ton maître nous as trahis et la plupart des nôtres ont été tués par les clones. Il y a cependant beaucoup de points d'ombres: Je ne sait pas pourquoi ton maître nous as trahis, et je ne sait rien des motivations des clones.

Je n'étais pas sur Coruscant: Je n'ai presque aucune informations sur les attaques contre l'ordre là-bas; le peu que je sais, je le sais des Organa.

_Maître, le coupa Ahsoka je ne sais pas ce que vous êtes venus me demander, mais je veux que vous de me le disiez sans détour. J'ai bien l'intention de lutter contre cette saleté d'Empire et si c'est de cela dont il s'agit, je suis partante.

Le Kel dor sourit. Il aimait l'impulsivité de la jeune initiée qu'il avait lui-même trouvée sur Shili, dans ce même village, des années auparavant. Mais il ne connaissait que trop bien ses raisons d'un tel engagement rebelle:

_Ahsoka, nous savons tous les eux pourquoi tu tiens tant à combattre l'empire.

_Qu'est ce que vous en savez!? Il se rendra forcément compte qu'il a été trompé et qu'il n'aurait pas du

_ Ahsoka... le jeune Skywalker ne reviendra pas du côté obscur.

_Vous n'en savez rien! Personne n'en sais rien!

Ahsoka était devenue hystérique. Elle arpentait son minuscule salon en vociférant contre tout et rien, le visage en colère, l'oeil noir, la posture en défi.

_Je le ramènerai! Il redeviendra un jedi! Et alors, nous pourrons détruire cette ordure de Palpatine!

Plo Koon attendit qu'elle se calme, avant de recommencer à parler:

_Petite Soka. Je comprends ta colère, mais tu dois la contenir! La colère amène au côté obscur, Ahsoka! Je ne pourrais pas t'emmener avec moi si tu ne réussis pas à te calmer!

Bizarrement, Ahsoka se calma aussitôt:

_Vous avez donc des projets, Maître Plo...

_En effet. Les Organa réunissent les jedi survivants sur Alderaan. Je sais que tu as quitté l'ordre et que tu auras du mal à nous faire confiance, mais nous avons besoin de toi... La Galaxie a besoin de toi.

Ahsoka n'hésita pas:

_Je viens avec vous maître. Quoi qu'il arrive, si nous avons la moindre chance de vaincre les siths, je veux venir. Je veux me battre!

Plo Koon savait qu'Ahsoka accepterait de venir, mais il était tout de même satisfait de son engouement direct et convaincu. Il savait qu'il avait eu raison de ramener la jeune togruta au temple pour la former.

_Nous partirons à l'aube. En attendant, je...

Mais le vénérable maître jedi fut interrompu par un bruit de moteur de vaisseau qui passait devant la hutte. Puis un autre. Et encore un autre.

Affolés par le nombre d'appareils qui semblaient se poser dans les environs, Plo Koon, Ahsoka sur les talons, se précipita hors de la salle, avec une agilité étonnante pour un être aux jambes aussi malmenées. Dehors, une dizaine d'ARC-170 sortant de l'hyperespace allaient se poser sur les plateformes d'atterrissage, à plusieurs centaines de mètres.

_Je crains que ton maître ne soit à ta recherche jeune Soka. Cours loin d'ici, je vais retenir les clones.

A quelques rue, dans le centre du village, des cris de ce qui semblait être de la peur retentissaient de plus en plus fort. Les soldats semblaient se diriger vers la hutte d'Ahsoka.

_Non maître, je reste ici! Je ne veux pas vous abandonner!

Plo n'insista pas. Le kel dor savait qu'Ahsoka ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision. Les soldats surgirent des murs du village, et s'avancèrent vers la plaine où Ahsoka et Plo Koon - qui avaient déjà dégainés leurs armes laser - les attendaient. Les clones entourèrent les deux jedi en demi cercle, un peu comme il l'avaient fait avec la malheureuse Jocasta Nu. Il ne firent pas feu toutefois.

C'est alors que, surgissant des rues du village, ce qui semblait être le supérieur des clones s'approcha à son tour, le visage caché, portant une robe de jedi de couleur noire. Il s'avança jusqu'aux deux survivants et dévoila son identité:

_Bonjour padawan Tano, bonjour Maître Koon, proclama Shaak Ti en souriant devant l'ébahissement de ses deux condisciples. Je suis contente de voir que vous allez bien

* * *

><p>Quelques jours plus tôt, Planète Tatooine.<p>

Les centaines de vaisseaux atterrirent en plein milieu de nulle part, dans le désert profond. Les clones avaient judicieusement choisis l'endroit: Le seigneur Jabba ne serait pas forcément content d'acceuillir une armée rebelle en exil.

Ils déchargèrent rapidement le matériel. Les 5000 survivants avaient de la nourriture pour 3 mois, quelques TX-TT, des munitions et du carburant. Tout près, dans une vallée aride, on apercevait une petite source et un village abandonné du nom de Tor-Bentylir. Non loi, les montagnes foisonnaient de galeries souterraines. Le lieu parfait pour une base temporaire.

Shaak Ti installa le matériel, se trouva une chambre dans une bicoque en bon état et trouva les principales installations nécessaires à la survie d'une base. Un vieil amphitéatre devint la piste d'aterrissage, d'anciennes maison spacieuses devinrent des entrepôts ou des dortoirs, et l'hôtel de ville servit à la fois de QG, salle à manger, cuisines et logements des officiers. Après une semaine de travail, les clones semblaient installés là pour longtemps...

Mais Shaak Ti avait repensé à Ahsoka. Peut-être rejoindrait-elle son mouvement de résistance à terme? En tous cas, elle ne voulait pas la laisser à la merci de Vador! Elle avait toutefois pris la décision de la secourir avec une dizaines d'ARC 170. On était jamais trop prudent! Laissant le commandement à Rex et Cody, elle était partie dès qu'on avait plus eu besoin d'elle pour installer le campement.

Observant les vaisseaux partir depuis la colline d'où il espionnait les installations rebelles, le général Kenobi étira un sourire: Shaak Ti avait bien réussi son coup!

* * *

><p>-19 AV BY, loin de TOUT, dans un immense vaisseau à l'aspect fantomatique,<p>

Un homme en armure noire, grand et énigmatique, ressentit des secousses dans la force.

Il ne savait pas où, ni comment, mais il savait à présent qu'Obi-Wan et Yoda n'était pas les seuls survivants à l'ordre 66...

_Seigneur! Quel est notre cap?, demanda un officier blafard et sinistre au monstre de métal

_Alderaan, moff Tarquin, Alderaan... murmura Dark Vador, comme pour lui-même.

Le sénateur Bail Organa avait bien besoin d'une petite visite. Il fallait bien préserver la paix dans la galaxie, Non?

* * *

><p>Merci d'avoir lu! La prochaine fois, ce sera l'ultime réunion des jedi (la fic sortira demain, 2211). L'action arrive enfin! les jedi vont se réunifier! A demain!

Ah! Et bien sur, faites des reviews!


End file.
